


Unchained Melody

by Minos_TT



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 13:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15438426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minos_TT/pseuds/Minos_TT
Summary: 一个对于情色描写失败的尝试





	Unchained Melody

**Author's Note:**

> 这是作者根据repo的自行脑补，没去现场，有错误也别提醒我= =

Unchained Melody

oh, my love, my darling  
I've hungered for your touch  
Alone, lonely time  
And time goes by so slowly  
yet time can do so much  
Are you still mine

=======================================================

村上用拇指抹去了脸颊上的水珠，透明的水珠反射着暖黄的光线，呈现出温润的琥珀色。村上愣愣地盯着指尖出神，随后，像是被迷住了一般，伸出舌头将那滴颤颤巍巍的水珠舔去，咸腥的滋味立刻在口腔中扩散开来。  
“发什么呆呢？”一个声音从头顶传来，村上感到有什么湿腻腻、凉飕飕的东西碰了碰自己的脸颊，他眨了眨眼，终于从魔怔般的呆滞中回过神来。  
“没什么。”村上喃喃道，慢慢将视线往上移，线条分明的腹肌、突出的锁骨、饱满的手臂，还有白得透明的皮肤，也许是室内太热或其他什么原因，白皙的皮肤泛出微微的粉色，表面布满了一层薄薄的汗珠，村上嘴里刚消散的咸腥味好像又回来了。  
“这时候你还能开小差？”横山无奈地摇了摇头，更多的汗珠随着他的动作滴落到村上的脸颊和脖子上。  
“哎呀，别在意这些细节嘛。”村上用一贯大大咧咧的口气说，但音量却不大，沙哑的嗓音低低柔柔的，句尾故意拖得很长，颇有些撒娇的意味。  
横山的回答便是用力向前顶了顶跨，埋在村上体内的阴茎又深了几分，滚烫的龟头硬是顶开肠道的褶皱，村上不由地呼吸一滞，比一般人要薄的嘴唇微微张开，发出一阵无声的呻吟。  
横山抓住机会，低下头来封住了村上的嘴唇。横山的嘴唇很软，可能比他自己宣称的更软一些，而他的舌头则是村上见过最灵巧的。现在，滚烫的舌尖探进村上毫无防备的口腔，先是舔了舔后者敏感的牙龈，今天才刚洗过牙的牙龈又酸又胀，被横山这么一舔，说不上是疼还是痒，奇特的不适感让村上皱起眉，从喉咙深处挤出几声模糊的低哼，与肉体相互拍打的啪啪声融合在一起，令人血脉贲张。  
舌吻持续了很久，久到村上几乎已经感觉不到自己的舌头。但横山仍旧不愿放过他，肤色白皙的青年一次又一次地舔舐着他的牙床、吸吮着他的舌头，甚至用舌尖戳刺村上的舌脉下面的粘膜，刺激它们分泌更多的唾液，来不及咽下的部分顺着村上的嘴角流到脖子里，在小麦色的皮肤上留下一道闪光的水渍。  
与横山的性爱意味着纠缠不休的亲吻，自横山还是个染金毛的少年时起，他对亲吻就有着异乎常人的执着。毫无疑问，他喜欢亲吻，无论是嘴唇与皮肤简单的摩擦，还是唇舌的纠缠。他的早安吻总是习惯落在村上的额头，有时候是太阳穴或鼻梁；出门前的亲吻一般是嘴唇，并伴随着响亮的‘啵’；靠在一起看电视时，他总是喜欢亲吻村上的发旋；在保姆车上相邻而坐时，他总会趁其他人不注意亲吻村上的耳垂；而做爱时，他会毫不掩饰对亲吻的狂热，柔软的嘴唇一寸寸开拓着村上所有裸露在外的皮肤，锁骨、颈窝、肩膀、胸口、肋骨、小腹，甚至腋下和大腿根，有一次横山反复吸吮着村上的脚踝，留下一连串青紫的吻痕，导致村上不得不在盛夏穿高帮袜，惹来丸山的询问和涉谷心照不宣的眼神。  
“喂，你吻够了吧？”村上趁着横山喘气的当口，狠狠瞪了对方一眼，由于缺氧而水汽朦胧的眼睛却毫无威慑力，反而显得可怜兮兮。  
“不接吻的话，Hina酱想要什么？”横山勾起一边的嘴角，他这么笑的时候，总显得不怀好意。事实也正是如此，他停下了顶胯的动作，两条有力的手臂撑在村上脸颊两侧，昏暗的光线在经过锻炼的肌肉上投下优美的阴影。  
村上咬住了下唇，后穴被撑开的疼痛已经完全消失了，随着穴口与阴茎的摩擦，酥酥麻麻的快感逐渐在下半身蔓延开来，但摩擦一旦停止，快感便被焦躁取代了，被撑大的穴口痒痒的，村上不得不用上全部的自制力，才能不主动扭起腰来。  
“你这家伙……！”村上从牙缝中挤出这几个字，与此同时，横山又往前进了一步，点到即止的接触让他差点咒骂出声，村上立刻闭上嘴，生怕一开口便会漏出丢脸的呻吟。  
横山的笑容更深了，床头灯柔和的光线在漆黑如墨的瞳孔中印下一个琥珀色的光圈，村上能在光圈中瞥见自己的倒影，半眯着眼、嘴唇紧紧抿成一条线，绷紧的下巴线条暗示着他正遭受着巨大的痛苦。又或许是狂喜，很难从村上复杂的表情中作出正确判断。  
“恩？什么？”横山装傻道，更多的汗珠从鼻尖滴落下来，像午后突如其来的雨，打湿了村上的脸颊和脖颈。  
棕发青年深吸了口气，他知道自己又一次输给了横山的耐心。与平时迷迷糊糊的样子不同，做爱时的横山就像一头捕猎的野兽，耐心地一层层剥下猎物的防备，而村上发现自己总是在横山细长的眼睛和含笑的嘴角下缴械投降，那双闪光的黑眼睛多么耀眼啊。  
村上伸出手，勾住横山的脖子，将后者压向自己，主动将两人的嘴唇贴到了一起，另一只空闲的手则探进赤裸的躯体间，捏住自己的阴茎，用力撸了一下。  
横山的惊呼消失在了村上的口腔里，包裹着他阴茎的肠壁轻轻收缩了一下，横山感到一股热流涌向了小腹，差点没就此射出来。尽管表面一副游刃有余的样子，其实横山早就忍不住了，村上的示弱让他终于能毫无顾忌地长驱直入。  
横山就着顶胯的节奏吸吮着村上的下唇，下流的水声回荡在卧室里，伴随着一些模糊的低哼，但两人都无法分清这叫人脸红的哼声到底是自己还是对方发出来的。  
不知过了多久，也许是几分钟，也许更长一些，村上撸动自己阴茎的手逐渐使不上力气，酥麻的快感从穴口蔓延到小腹，不断积聚的热量眼看着就要冲破束缚，快感来得如此猛烈，光靠忍耐已经无法阻止那股直冲小腹的热流。  
横山用力向前顶了顶，比之前每一次都要深，随后便停下不动了，随着高潮的到来，他毫不客气地咬住了村上的下唇。他咬得那么用力，村上柔软的唇瓣很快渗出了血珠，淡淡的铁锈味在横山的舌尖蔓延开来，不怎么美好的滋味却有着令人无法抗拒的魔力，横山控制不住地吸吮起来，怎么也吃不够似的。  
高潮的余韵很快褪去了，剧烈的快感减弱为了缠绵的酥麻感，像轻抚着沙滩的海浪，沿着脊椎向上蔓延。  
村上长长舒了口气，这是一个餍足的叹息，他解开紧紧勾住横山脖子的手，转而捏住后者的脖子根，用手指卷起一缕湿淋淋的黑发，轻轻扯了几下。  
横山终于吻够了，他放开村上红肿的唇瓣，亲了亲后者的嘴角，然后一路往上，在村上的脸颊和鼻梁上落下一连串羽毛般的亲吻，最后停在后者额前。  
“你的眼睛真美。”横山贴着村上的额头说，呼吸时的气流全都喷在了村上的皮肤上，弄得他痒痒的，忍不住皱起了鼻头。  
“你真肉麻。”村上故作嫌弃地说，但却怎么也止不住嘴角上翘的弧度。  
“也许你就喜欢我的肉麻？”横山大言不惭地说。  
村上曲起膝盖，毫不客气地顶了顶横山的肚子。  
“想得美。”

======================================================

横山凑过来的时候，村上的大脑罢工了几秒钟。聚光灯的热量让他出了一身汗，被汗水浸透的发丝贴在皮肤上，顺着鬓角流进脖子，弄得他痒痒的，下意识地耸了耸肩。  
横山也是一副汗流浃背的模样，光洁的前额布满了细小的汗珠，反射着白光，将白皙的肤色衬得更白，看上去几乎是透明的。他微微眯着眼，细长的轮廓显得颇有风情，但村上却从中读出了恶作剧的意味。横山越凑越近，汗津津的鼻尖碰到了村上的侧脸，浅浅的呼吸喷进了他的耳廓，一阵电流立刻窜上了脊椎，熟悉的感觉让村上暗叫不妙，现在可不是在他们共享的卧室里，横山真的打算在几万人面前亲吻他吗？  
反正又不是第一次，一个声音在村上的脑海中响起，但他还来不及回答，横山的前胸已经紧紧贴上了他的后背，他几乎能感到对方有节奏的心跳。  
砰砰砰，砰砰砰砰砰。  
横山的手臂绕到村上身前，毫不客气地收了收，经过锻炼的肌肉硬邦邦的，顶在村上的胃部，后者几不可闻地哼了一声，不知是疼还是尴尬。横山得寸进尺地用鼻尖蹭了蹭村上的耳根，村上虽一向自诩脸皮比谁都厚，但遇上这些亲密举动时便没了脾气，他感到自己的脸颊越来越烫，小麦色的皮肤也掩饰不住迅速蔓延的红晕。  
“喂，别闹了。”村上捏住横山的手腕，嘶嘶地警告道。  
横山非但不回答，反而将手臂收得更紧了。  
“你这家伙，怎么越来越起劲了？”村上咬牙切齿地说，由于还戴着麦克，他根本不敢抬高声音，生怕自己嗔怪的语气被几万人听到。其实他的担心根本没必要，因为巨蛋内回荡着的尖叫声那么响，就算打雷恐怕也听不见。  
“反正又不是第一次。”横山终于开口道，他的话与村上脑海中的声音奇妙地重合了。  
是啊，那种大言不惭的语气，除了横山，还有谁会这么对村上说话呢？  
棕发青年眨了眨眼，试图把一滴流到眼皮上的汗水甩去，横山勾起一边嘴角的表情十分令人怀念，村上有很久没有见到这样的表情了，闪着光的黑眼睛让他想起当年那个染着灿烂金发的少年，那时候的横山一向是不顾周围眼光的，村上暗暗喜欢对方的不顾一切，尽管理智让他从没向横山坦白过。  
“差不多就行了啊。”村上瞪大了眼睛，但他很快意识到这么做只会让更多汗水流进眼角，又痒又辣的刺激让他反射性地眯起眼，无辜的表情少了分威胁，反倒显得可怜兮兮。  
横山嗤笑一声，一股气流伴随着他的笑声喷进了村上的颈窝，后者的皮肤立刻起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
尖叫声更响了，村上甚至听到了一两声下流的口哨，现在的年轻姑娘，真是一点矜持都不懂，村上腹诽道。  
“你的眼睛真美。”横山突然说，他的声音比平时要低，因此听上去有种罕见的说服力，玩笑的神色从眼中褪去了，漆黑如墨的瞳孔像一汪平静的湖水，又像暗潮汹涌的漩涡，村上清楚地看见了自己的倒影。  
震耳欲聋的尖叫声从四面八方涌来，村上花了几秒才反应过来横山刚才那句话是对着麦克说的。  
混蛋，这会儿倒没羞没臊起来，害羞的人设不要了吗？  
村上差点就将这句吐槽说出口了，但几天前卧室中的对话突然浮现在脑海。他们刚结束一场黏糊糊的性爱，横山还没从村上体内退出去，黑发青年正懒洋洋地压着村上，嘴唇贴在他的额头，用同样的语气说了这句话。  
“你的眼睛真美。”  
也许横山真的这么想，又或者他是一个绝佳的演员，以前村上还能看破他的演技，但如今村上又怎能与月九演员抗衡呢？  
或许村上的演技不如横山，但长年从事主持工作练就的随机应变能力可不是开玩笑的。  
村上惊讶的表情很快被胸有成竹的微笑取代了，他深吸了口气，尽量减少嗓音中的颤抖，随后用一种戏剧性的口吻说：  
“Please！”  
这次轮到横山愣住了，村上得意地抬了抬下巴，似乎在向横山发出挑战。后者微张的嘴唇很快抿了起来，平静的瞳孔又开始闪光，但这次更激烈，像将要捕捉猎物的捕食者，村上不由地打了个冷战，脖子后面的汗毛都竖了起来。  
横山很快采取了行动，他又一次凑了过来，这次他没再犹豫，而是毫不客气地用嘴唇贴住村山的脸颊，轻轻摩擦了几下，柔软的唇瓣湿漉漉的，令村上联想起赤裸的肢体纠缠在一起的触感，棕发青年从喉咙深处发出一声低低的闷哼。  
谢天谢地，没人能从掀翻屋顶的尖叫声中听到他暧昧的呻吟。  
除了横山。

God, speed your love to me  
Lonely rivers flow to the sea to the sea  
To the open arms of the sea  
Lonely river sigh, wait for me, wait for me  
I'll be coming home

END


End file.
